Sunset
by deepoet
Summary: Exactly how did Trunks and Maron get together? Read and find out! Please R&R!


_Sunset_

_As I stand here, with my feet gripping deep into the sand and my hands in my pockets, I watch you. I watch as you as you walk so far away from me towards the ocean and sit with your knees pulled up to your heart. I watch you as you watch the crashing waves kiss the shore_

_How beautiful it is. How beautiful you are…_

_If only you knew that. If only you knew how strong my feelings are for you. You wouldn't still act as if I'm invisible, would you? Or as if I am just a mindless child?_

_The gentle wind brushes past me, causing a strand of golden hair to cross over my eyes and a shiver. Only if you could turn around and look at me…acknowledge my presence…assure me that you know that I am here…just a quick glance would do._

_The wind blows once more, causing your lavender hair to wave behind you and your white silk shirt to wilt. You star unblinkingly at the sunset that mirrors the ocean-the same color as your eyes. The cold grip of loneliness clenches at my heart as I watch you. I fold my arms over my breasts as the light but cold wind causes a sheet of goose bumps to coat my skin._

_I close my eyes, no longer wanting to feel the pain of loneliness; I turn; preparing to leave. I rub my arms as I feel hopeless tears gather in the corners of my eyes._

"_Maron!"_

_A tear manages to free itself down my cheek as I pause to the sound of a faint call to my name. I turn around. His beautiful face is slightly smiling at me, from so far away. He is standing now, with his shirt swaying in the wind and his hands in his pockets. He is so beautiful it hurts. I feel another tear caress my cheek before drying my eyes._

_I come to you._

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_The same reason you are."_

"_To think?"_

"_Yeah. You could say that I guess. It's beautiful out here too," I rip my eyes away from you towards the setting sun, no longer willing to bare the sight of you. _

"_Yes…It's gorgeous."_

_You and I stand there for what seemed like a lifetime in silence, watching the sun as it sets beneath the horizon._

"_Cold?" He asks, noting my shivers._

"_Kinda…" I answer him while staring at the sand._

_He wordlessly takes a step forward and slides his arm around my shoulders, pressing me up against his ribcage and breast. He pulls me with him as we started to walk along the shore. I slide both my arms around his waist, feeling very secure and protected. However, I am a bit surprised that he did this. He has never before done anything like this to me. Could it be that he shares the same feelings as I? I'll never know if I don't speak…maybe I don't want to know, what if it hurts?…_

_I look up into his sparkling clear blues eyes…so beautiful. So me…so him._

_His hand lightly brushes my fore arm, causing me to shiver in delight. In your touch there tenderness; a sweet caress that soothes all pain. Your sweet scent fills my nose, causing my sense of smell to experience what it's really like to have a orgasm._

_I finally decide that I will just have to take that chance._

"_T-Trunks?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I need to tell you something."_

"_Go 'head."_

"…"

"_Come on. Don't be shy…did you do something?"_

"_No, its just that…" I don't know how to say it… _

_I take a deep breathe; preparing myself for the best and the worst._

"_Trunks…I think I love you."_

_He stops walking. "M-Maron I…" His eyes widen._

"_Please Trunks…" I slide my hand caressingly along his cheek as I get ever so close to his body…_

"_I would give it all up just to be with you. My family…my friends…everything…"_

_Your eyes. _

"_You have to understand how strong I feel for you…how long it has been…how long I've waited…I love you…I do…I choke down my last word as I swiftly back away from you. I feel my cheeks boil and my eyes stare at the ocean._

_I hold my breath as I can feel your eyes burning into me…_

"_Maron, I don't know what to say…"_

"_Say yes Trunks." I force myself to look your way._

"_I'm surprised. I didn't know you felt that way…about me."_

"_I've loved you for so long…ever since I was young…ever since I first laid eyes on you. I've never said anything because you were never alone. I just want it to be you and I…always."_

"_Maron…"_

"_Now that I've spilled my heart, how do you feel?…Trunks…?"_

_He looked out into the blue sky as if it would tell him what to say next._

"…_To be honest Maron, I feel for you too…even though I'm not really the type that expresses things like that…"_

"…_Trunks…" I say, not really knowing what else to say. He looks down at his feet as if he was…embarrassed? I smile._

"_We'll just have to work on that now won't we?" I asked playfully, feeling shocked and happy at the same time._

_He returns my smile. "I guess we will."_

_We look each other deep in the eyes and take each others hand as we walk along the beach into a life where loneliness was no longer an issue._

_LaFin- 2001_

_So did you like this story? Please contact me and tell me what you think 'cuz I love getting' feedback!_


End file.
